


Still love you

by mediocrewriterboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Because I can, Craig calling Tweek babe and honey, God I can't believe, He's trans but he doesn't say that he's trans, I don't know they're teenage boys I high key don't think they'd know a lot about trans stuff, I fucking hate Eric Cartman btw, I'm rambling jfc, I've been really dysphoric too so, M/M, More like tells him to get his shit together, OH BOY IM IN SOUTH PARK HELL, Stan acts as Craig's like advice giver sometimes, Teen for general South Park shit, Trans Tweek Tweak, Trans learning? I guess?, Tweek has boxing practice, and my late ass is just now finding out???, craig plays baseball with Stan and they're bros, especially now that Creek is canon??, is my fucking weakness, lil fighter boi, listen, one of my OTPs is finally canon, this is my outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrewriterboy/pseuds/mediocrewriterboy
Summary: "So, what, are you still gay if Tweek doesn't have a dick?" Stan asked, eyebrows furrowed together as he pulled on his mitt and punched it a few times."Yeah? I think so, right?" Craig asked in return, looking just as confused.Stan stood and clapped his shoulder, giving a sympathetic smile before running off at the coach's call for practice to start.~////••••\\\\~It's been four years and Craig had yet to know everything about his boyfriend.





	Still love you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fuckin boy here we go
> 
> Listen, I've always loved South Park, like probably an ungodly amount and I've always loved Creek, and now they're canon??? I just-- wow, Trey Parker and Matt Stone are my fuckin heroes rn.
> 
> Anyway, have some Creek with trans boy Tweek because I'm been suffering with dysphoria and haven't written in a long time
> 
> Titles are impossible.
> 
> I'm actually kinda scared, this is my first time writing a South Park fanfic and I don't know how South Park fanfic readers react to trans shit so. Yikes

It started in junior high, eighth grade when things had changed between them. Tweek always had a little more softness to his body than anyone else amongst their grade, but it especially started to show around the age of 14. Eric had pointed it out, of course, that Tweek was getting fat on his chest and hips, and Tweek suddenly stopped changing with them after PE. 

Craig had tried to ask him why he had stopped, even reassuring him that he wasn't getting fat anywhere, that he was still twiggy and a little gangly. Even told him that Stan's gang had threatened Eric to kick his own fat ass if he was going to be a bully again.

Tweek reassured Craig in turn, saying he was fine, and he just didn't want to make a big deal of things, but Craig wasn't satisfied with the answer.

It stayed throughout high school, although PE wasn't mandatory anymore, replaced with specific sports practice that they picked or just no exercise schedule at all and stick only to academics, which was what a majority did. While Tweek didn't have a school sport, he did still box after he stayed to watch Craig at baseball practice. Even when in the locker room and Craig said he could change for boxing practice there, he refused to even reach for his shirt.

Their sophomore year rolled around and Craig finally lost patience. 

"Dude, why won't you change in front of anyone? Even spending the night at my place you don't, or let me... you know." He mumbled one evening as he rubbed Tweek's bruised knuckles, gained alongside a pulsing black eye from a grueling practice.

Tweek lurched a bit. While he was finally not given meth-laced coffee, the twitches still remained although at a slow, almost not-there level, only appearing when he was stressed or nervous. Like now. "Um..." He started, trying to grasp at his shirt but his hands were occupied in Craig's, and he bit his lip instead. "It's not--"

"It's not from what Fatass said, right? In eighth grade?" Craig asked, narrowing his eyes lightly. "You're not fat, babe. Or even chubby, you're actually a bit too skinny."

"Agh! I'm too skinny?" Tweek asked, panicked and lurching again. 

Craig sighed softly, keeping patient. "You're fine, you're perfect. I'm just worried that you're not showing me yourself anymore. And I don't just mean, like, sex." He said, watching Tweek's neck and ears flush red.

They sat in silence for awhile, an old episode of Red Racer playing in the background as Tweek held Stripe No. Seven and Craig was attempting to work on his biology packet. He could wait, he had been waiting for two years to hear what had changed in Tweek to make him so conscious in getting his clothes off.

"I don't have a dick!" Tweek suddenly blurted out and the tip of Craig's pencil broke. "I have tits, too! And-and I have a--"

Craig stood and shoved a hand over his mouth, eyes just as wide and panicked as Tweek's, sans the tears floating in dark brown ones and he felt something hollow but heavy sit in his stomach. "Honey, what?" He asked, quietly, picking up Stripe No. Seven to put him in his cage, sitting across from Tweek and pulling him into his chest to hug him. 

Tweek didn't respond, only hugged Craig tightly and knotted his fingers in the back of his shirt. The shoulder of his shirt dampened, but Craig sat still, pressing his lips to the side of Tweek's head as he ran his hand over his back.

Craig dropped himself onto the bench of the dugout next to Stan, both panting from the early morning run.

"So, how's Tweek, man?" Stan asked, pulling his hat off to rub at his hair with his towel, dragging it down his face then looking to Craig.

Craig blew a raspberry, rubbing his back of his neck with his own towel. "Fuck, dude, so he kinda-- blurted out something. I still don't know what to think about it, but it makes sense, you know why he hasn't shown any skin." He explained and Stan nodded, kicking off his running shoes to pull on his cleats, Craig following the motion.

"And?" 

"He said he didn't have a dick, and that he has tits, but like... He's a boy, right?" Craig asked, eyebrows furrowed as he tied his laces. 

Stan looked over and rose an eyebrow, Craig looking up to mirror him. "What?"

"Yeah,"

"So... He gains weight in his chest or, like, full boob?" Stan asked, just as confused as Craig had been feeling for a week. 

Craig shrugged, palms slapping his thighs. "That's the thing, I don't know. He didn't show me anything so I'm just kinda guessing what he's packing, now."

"Well, it'd make sense of why he stopped changing with us. If he doesn't have guy parts." Stan said as he stretched his arms up above himself before dropping back against the wall, shrugging. "So, no dick either? Does that still make you gay if you're going to be messing with... that?" He asked, both of them pulling a slight face. 

"I think so? Since Tweek's still a boy... Right?" Craig asked, and Stan blew a raspberry back, standing up and clapping his shoulder.

"I don't know, dude, ask the Internet, it knows everything." 

Craig sighed and threw his towel aside when their coach blew the whistle to get them to start doing drills. 

Their junior year was when Craig finally got an answer, when Tweek was nice and relaxed and even knew the answers himself. They were in Craig's room once again, and Tweek stood in the middle of his bedroom, fighting with the buttons of his shirt, constantly asking Craig if it was okay. With every "yes" another button came loose.

Craig tried to quell the excitement he felt at finally seeing his boyfriend after three years, but he also felt the anxiety Tweek was feeling, their hands a little shaky and fingers twitchy. 

When Tweek's shirt fell away, Craig felt more confusion, eyebrows drawing together. "I thought you said you had..." He trailed off, patting his own chest, whereas on Tweek's sat a black sports-bra type object covering a flat chest.

Tweek shook his head, arms wrapping around his waist and he ducking down. "I do, they're just flattened. M-my binder squishes them down." He explained, hands moving back up to pat his flat chest. 

"Does it hurt?" Craig asked, standing up to walk towards Tweek. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but didn't want to spook him more than he already was.

"Kind of, but you get used to it. I've had them since ninth grade." Tweek answered and looked up almost shyly at Craig, then back down to the side. "I'm sorry for kinda blue-balling you." He apologized and Craig snorted, shaking his head.

"No, Tweek, babe, don't apologize. I get it now." Mostly. Craig still loved Tweek with his entire being and soul, and having things he didn't think he had wasn't going to change that. "Wait. So in fourth grade when we all had our dicks out, what did you...?"

Tweek rolled his eyes. "You guys didn't look, and everyone said I had the smallest one in the class so, it worked out." 

Craig snorted again, opening his arms up. Tweek walked into them and dropped his face into his shoulder. "It's alright," he said, rubbing his hands over Tweek's back, fingers moving to the edge of the binder with a frown. "You can take this off, around here, I mean. Just put on something else so it isn't so tight on you all day." 

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Tweek asked, pinching his fingers at Craig's lower back, and he shook his head.

"I don't mind. I want you to be safe but like, comfortable too. Thanks for telling me, er, trusting me." Craig said, smacking a loud kiss to Tweek's forehead.

Tweek groaned and rubbed his forehead clean, half yelling "no" and laughing when Craig continued to press loud, wet kisses to his entire face until he managed to wriggle out of his grasp to escape to his bed, holding his arms up. He grunted when Craig dropped his whole body into him, wrapping his arms around him nonetheless. 

"Whoa, whoa, are you crying?" Craig asked, later, when he felt wet spots in his hair and Tweek was sniffling a bit wetly.

"No, shut up, dude, I'm not crying." Tweek answered and squeezed Craig's head.

Craig pressed his face into Tweek's neck and hugged him as best he could, smiling softly to himself until Tweek calmed down enough to start brushing his lips to Craig's forehead with soft spoken thank you's.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, talk to me about Creek. I have Kik and Discord like don't fuck with me
> 
>  
> 
> (My discord name is JurassicHoe so people don't freak out when I add them lmao. If they even check back here oops)


End file.
